


'Announcement'

by NingX



Category: 'announcement'
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Comments: 2





	'Announcement'

老家被抄得七零八落。AO3和网站会同步更新。以下为联系方式：

邮箱： onetwoo120120@gmail.com (Toffee Vodka)

房产 (Blog)： https://onetwoo120120.wixsite.com/website  
\- 无法匿名评论，只能sign up（注册）和login（登录）后comment（评论），或者网页chat（私信），不好意思。  
\- 已搬运稿图（在illustrations的category（目录）下），特别喜欢什么稿件请私信我你的邮箱，我可以发给你原图，也算是一点回馈。（可以用作壁纸和头像，不能在其他平台转载。）  
\- 一般在Fragments里面更新文章。

老家or我的赛博墓碑（Lofter）： https://greenteapls.lofter.com/  
（不发文，只发更新提醒。）

接下来学业繁忙会是长期活尸状态，间歇大概会诈尸舞一舞。不过欢迎在任何平台找我聊天玩，毕竟总体来说隔离生活还是很无聊的（咱也不敢出门）。

感谢一直以来的喜欢和陪伴。

btw才看到我以前分享的literature package消失了……只是想说下我时不时会弄些喜欢的书或者paper上去存档。看心情找找原版书。 网址：https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1yz6UK10ZONadzSEQuEIhdP6MOgFZhUPr?usp=sharing （最近在看'Censored: Distraction and Diversion Inside China's Great Firewall'，是本好书。）


End file.
